Cold
by sagittariusTITAN22
Summary: Levi caught a cold, so everyone chips in to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I blame Erwin,' Levi growled as he dropped a used tissue in the trash can by his bed.

"It's not his fault you caught a cold," Hanji said from across the room. She grabbed a book from the shelf and thumbed through it.

"Yes, it is his fault,' LEvi protested from the bed, "he's the one who told us to go train when it was pouring. Hell, that Arlet kid fell in a puddle and got soaked but he's fine. I get a little water in my boots and I'm stuck in bed for the foreseeable future!"

"At least now you can finish all your paperwork," Hanji said as she set a thick stack of papers on his lap. She walked out, shutting the door quietly.

Levi picked up a pen from the night stand and started writing. He hated being sick. No matter how clean he kept things, he would always get colds in winter. Whereas others would simply get sick, Levi caught the Black Plague as far he knew. He leaned over and coughed into his elbow, not hearing a knock at his door. A few moments later, they knocked again. Levi got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"What now Hanji?" he asked, annoyed, as he opened the door, but was surprised to see Eren standing there holding a cup of tea.

"I brought you some tea Heichou," Eren chimed. Levi rolled his eyes and accepted the tea.

"You might as well come in now Eren."

Eren walked in and shut the door behind him.

"How's your cold Heichou?" Eren asked as Levi blew his nose into a fresh tissue.

"Peachy," Levi retorted as he dropped the tissue into the trash can. Eren set a small bottle on the night stand.

"Hanji said to take a spoonful every hour till its gone," Eren walked out and as soon as he left, Levi took the medicine. He tried not to gag on the bitter taste.

Just as he got comfortable in his bed, someone knocked again.

"What now?!" Levi growled.

Before he could get up, the door cracked open and two hands set a blanket on the floor. The door clicked shut. Levi picked up the blanket and settled back into bed. He moved the papers off the bed and laid down for an afternoon nap. He became extremely annoyed with the fact that breathing through his nose was impossible.

_Great_, he thought with the utmost sarcasm.

**Chapter 2**

Feeling a hand on his forehead, Levi woke up to find Hanji with one hand on his face and another holding a thermometer. Her clipboard was in her lap with her favorite pen on top, a half filled out piece of paper was under said pen. Hanji was smiling her usual smile.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked snidely.

"Wow. Not even a 'good morning Hanji'. Open," she stuck the small thermometer under Levi's tongue. She pulled it out a few moments later, "haha. I knew it. Your temperature _did _go up!"

"You're happy about that? Actually, I don't care...just leave me to die peacefully. My head hurts anyways."

"Sheesh. You are cranky when you're 101."

As Hanji walked out, Eren walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning Heichou. I brought you som-"

Levi silently threw one of his pillows at Eren. Eren dodged it and set the tray on the nightstand. Before leaving, he picked the pillow up and placed it on the end of the bed. Levi was surprised at how much Eren cared. He sat up and took the tray in his lap. A steaming cup of tea, eggs: sunny-side up, toast with blackberry jam, and a couple of sausages...all Levi's favorites.

"The brat _actually _cares," Levi thought to himself as he cut into a sausage with his fork.

About five minutes later, there was a small knock at his door. Levi asked who it was, thinking it was going to be Hanji or Eren, but was thoroughly surprised to see Petra walk in holding a small stack of papers.  
"Hi Levi Heichou! i brought you my weekly report."

Thank you Petra," Levi waved his fork towards his desk,"you can just set them there."

As Petra was leaving, Erwin walked in. She saluted quickly before walling out. Levi just kept eating.

"Levi," Erwin said as he sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Erwin."

"We have another excursion coming up in a week," Erwin began,"we need you there. Cold or not. We ride out Friday night."

Erwin left a few seconds later.

_Finally, _Levi thought, _i can get out of this damned room._

The thought almost made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"I blame Erwin,' Levi growled as he dropped a used tissue in the trash can by his bed.

"It's not his fault you caught a cold," Hanji said from across the room. She grabbed a book from the shelf and thumbed through it.

"Yes, it is his fault,' LEvi protested from the bed, "he's the one who told us to go train when it was pouring. Hell, that Arlet kid fell in a puddle and got soaked but he's fine. I get a little water in my boots and I'm stuck in bed for the foreseeable future!"

"At least now you can finish all your paperwork," Hanji said as she set a thick stack of papers on his lap. She walked out, shutting the door quietly.

Levi picked up a pen from the night stand and started writing. He hated being sick. No matter how clean he kept things, he would always get colds in winter. Whereas others would simply get sick, Levi caught the Black Plague as far he knew. He leaned over and coughed into his elbow, not hearing a knock at his door. A few moments later, they knocked again. Levi got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"What now Hanji?" he asked, annoyed, as he opened the door, but was surprised to see Eren standing there holding a cup of tea.

"I brought you some tea Heichou," Eren chimed. Levi rolled his eyes and accepted the tea.

"You might as well come in now Eren."

Eren walked in and shut the door behind him.

"How's your cold Heichou?" Eren asked as Levi blew his nose into a fresh tissue.

"Peachy," Levi retorted as he dropped the tissue into the trash can. Eren set a small bottle on the night stand.

"Hanji said to take a spoonful every hour till its gone," Eren walked out and as soon as he left, Levi took the medicine. He tried not to gag on the bitter taste.

Just as he got comfortable in his bed, someone knocked again.

"What now?!" Levi growled.

Before he could get up, the door cracked open and two hands set a blanket on the floor. The door clicked shut. Levi picked up the blanket and settled back into bed. He moved the papers off the bed and laid down for an afternoon nap. He became extremely annoyed with the fact that breathing through his nose was impossible.

_Great_, he thought with the utmost sarcasm.

**Chapter 2**

Feeling a hand on his forehead, Levi woke up to find Hanji with one hand on his face and another holding a thermometer. Her clipboard was in her lap with her favorite pen on top, a half filled out piece of paper was under said pen. Hanji was smiling her usual smile.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked snidely.

"Wow. Not even a 'good morning Hanji'. Open," she stuck the small thermometer under Levi's tongue. She pulled it out a few moments later, "haha. I knew it. Your temperature _did _go up!"

"You're happy about that? Actually, I don't care...just leave me to die peacefully. My head hurts anyways."

"Sheesh. You are cranky when you're 101."

As Hanji walked out, Eren walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning Heichou. I brought you som-"

Levi silently threw one of his pillows at Eren. Eren dodged it and set the tray on the nightstand. Before leaving, he picked the pillow up and placed it on the end of the bed. Levi was surprised at how much Eren cared. He sat up and took the tray in his lap. A steaming cup of tea, eggs: sunny-side up, toast with blackberry jam, and a couple of sausages...all Levi's favorites.

"The brat _actually _cares," Levi thought to himself as he cut into a sausage with his fork.

About five minutes later, there was a small knock at his door. Levi asked who it was, thinking it was going to be Hanji or Eren, but was thoroughly surprised to see Petra walk in holding a small stack of papers.  
"Hi Levi Heichou! i brought you my weekly report."

Thank you Petra," Levi waved his fork towards his desk,"you can just set them there."

As Petra was leaving, Erwin walked in. She saluted quickly before walling out. Levi just kept eating.

"Levi," Erwin said as he sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Erwin."

"We have another excursion coming up in a week," Erwin began,"we need you there. Cold or not. We ride out Friday night."

Erwin left a few seconds later.

_Finally, _Levi thought, _i can get out of this damned room._

The thought almost made him smile.


End file.
